


In The Dead Of The Night.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a nightmare. Severus makes everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dead Of The Night.

**Title** : _**In The Dead Of The Night.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 354: What if?

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

_**Summary:**_ Harry has a nightmare. Severus makes everything better.  
 

__**In The Dead Of The Night.**  
  


He stares blindly out the window, trying to forget the awful images that woke him.  
“Harry?”

His lover's voice curls around his senses and he turns around wildly, raking that sleep-rumpled form with visible agitation.   
“I had a horrible nightmare. I dreamed that you died in the war. Bled to death in my arms...”

Severus gathers him gently, cradling him against his heart.  
“But I survived. I'm right here.”

“What if you hadn't? What if...?”

Severus kisses him softly.  
“No more what-ifs, Harry, please. The war is finally over. It's time to leave _what-if_   behind and look forward to _what-now._..”

 


End file.
